Laura White
Laura White Is the protagonist of the story Laura, a main character in Ashley and plays a minor role in Nikki and Ian. Early life Laura was born as Leon Robert White to her parents Robert and Michelle on the 15th of November 2001 in Leeds, and has one older brother Richard 'Ricky' (b 1993). Laura's parents separated when she was 3, and her brother joined the army at the age of eighteen, leaving Laura to be raised by her mother alone. As a boy, 'Leon' always felt more comfortable with female friends and engaging in feminine activities, though this did earn 'him' some mocking whilst at primary school. One of 'Leon's best friends at primary school was a girl named Megan Cartman, who would later go to the same secondary school as Laura. Becoming Laura During the Easter holiday of 'Leon's final year at primary school, his mother came to him with a simple question- 'Would you rather be a girl than a boy?'. 'Leon' answered that he would rather be a girl, and steps were taken to address this desire. After many appointments with many doctors, 'Leon' was diagnosed with gender dysphoria, and was immediately allowed to start living life full-time as a girl by her mother. However, during the school holidays, Ricky's brother came home on leave and 'treated' Laura to an extra-short haircut, leaving Laura feeling depressed and miserable. Laura swore afterward that she would never allow her hair to be cut as short ever again. Shortly afterward, Laura was introduced to her maternal grandmother for the first time, who instantly accepted Laura as her granddaughter and treated her to a shopping trip, during which Laura's wardrobe was vastly expanded. It was during this visit that Laura would settle on her chosen feminine name. Before starting secondary school, Laura and her mother met with the school's headteacher, Mrs. Houghton, who agreed to let her attend school as a girl and in a girl's uniform, but with certain conditions attached- Laura would not be allowed to use gendered toilets, she would not be allowed to change for PE with the other girls, and she would not be allowed to compete in any of the school's sports teams. Laura agreed to these terms, and on the 2nd of September 2013, Laura began her first day at secondary school. A Turbulent First Year Immediately after finding her seat in her form, Laura met a girl named Nicole Wyatt, who asked to sit next to Laura. At the time, Nicole had no idea that Laura was anything other than a 100% genetic girl, though that changed during the assembly immediately after the form session, in which it was explained to her year group that Laura was transitioning. During the next lesson, Laura expected to be ostracised by the rest of the form, but was instead welcomed at Nicole's table by Nicole and two other girls, Harriet Cooper and Suriya Malik, who were also in Laura and Nicole's form group. The four would quickly form a tight friendship group, which quickly grew to include Priya Malik, Suriya's sister who was in a year above Laura and her other friends, and Megan, who had been placed into a different form from Laura. Laura was upset to learn that Megan was being picked on for her association with her, but the other four members of the group promised to support both Laura and Megan. Laura left her first day of secondary school with a sense of optimism, though that was to be short-lived. The following Saturday, Laura hosted her five new friends at her house while her mother spoke to her friends' parents to explain the situation. While some of the parents were unconcerned about the change, one- Harriet's father- reacted angrily, forcibly dragging his daughter away from the house and forbidding her from having anything to do with Laura. to be continued Trivia *Laura, like her brother, was born in Leeds, but considers herself to be a Londoner having lived there from the age of three. *At her adult height of 5' 9", Laura is the third tallest protagonist in the Jamieverse behind Janet and Jacinta. Category:Protagonists Category:Transgendered Characters Category:Characters Category:Students at Laura's School Category:The Excellent Eight Category:English Characters Category:Characters Born in 2001